


Elena’s Resistance Finally Torn Down

by HPFangirl71



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Scratching, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of what happened when Elena confronted Damon about kissing Katherine who he thought was Elena. This happened at the end of season 1. This is my fanon version of the facts. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of my revised version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elena’s Resistance Finally Torn Down

****

Elena’s Resistance Finally Torn Down by HPFangirl71

“How could you have done that? Why did you even kiss her?” Elena demanded of him.

“We both know it wasn’t _her_ I was kissing!” Damon retorted in a bitter tone.

“No of course not… you thought it was me.” Elena whispered in a horrified tone.

Damon looked at her face and he knew she was trying hard to contain the anger she was feeling towards him.

“That only makes it worse Damon. You know how I feel about Stefan, yet you took full advantage of the first opportunity to undermine our relationship. Like I said how could you?”

There was hurt and betrayal clouding her eyes and it tore him up inside. He hated seeing his brother always getting the prize. He hated always coming in second best, first with Katherine and now with Elena. It just wasn’t fair.

“I only think you’re mad because you’re jealous” he said with a taunting smirk on his face.

“Jealous… of what?” She questioned.

“That it was Katherine I kissed and not you.” he said pointedly.

She looked at him with complete and utter amazement. How could he be so full of himself?

“I’m not Katherine. I don’t want both Salvatore men.”

“Then choose one…” he stated quite simply.

“I already have, I chose your brother.” her impatience with him was growing rapidly.

She was about to leave when he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

“How can you choose when you haven’t even sampled both?” he raised an eyebrow in questioning at her.

“I don’t have to kiss you in order to realize that I love Stefan!” she said angrily.

“Oh but I think you do… In fact, I think the only reason you won’t is that you’re afraid. You’re afraid that if you kiss me, you might enjoy it and you can’t have that now can you.” Damon stated with his usual cocky flair.

“Fine I’ll kiss you but only once and it doesn’t mean anything! I’ll still despise you just as much afterwards!” Elena said relenting.

Before she could even utter another word, his lips were on hers. He was devouring her with his mouth and much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying it. Damon had been right and she hated him for it. She felt herself finally give in and angrily return his kiss. All the while asking herself how she could do this to Stefan.

Damon pressed his body seductively into hers, melding their forms together sensually. She felt so right and so perfect. How could he ever have imagined that Katherine had been her? They looked alike but kissing them was as different as night and day. He felt the passion behind Elena’s kiss as her anger exploded wildly into him. He wasn’t gentle with her; no, she deserved this rough treatment for doubting him.

He forced her lips apart and deepened the kiss as his hand trailed along her thigh. She felt it and tried to stop him but he was too strong and a part of her didn’t really want to resist. Finally, in anger, mostly toward herself, she pushed him away but it was of course too late.

“Come on Elena, why fight it?” he yelled at her in frustration.

“I hate you Damon! Why are you doing this to me?” she screamed at him.

He winced at her anger but Damon was used to containing his feelings for his brother‘s lovely girlfriend.

“Because I can.“ he stated arrogantly.

In his usual, don’t care kind of way he pushed her back into the corner. Pinning her body against the wall, he let his hands and lips roam over her, tasting and memorizing her very essence. This might be his very last chance to have her like this.

At first, she tried desperately to fight him off. He was being presumptuous and she didn’t want this after all or did she? While she resisted, she began realizing how much she loved the feel of his hands as they possessively claimed her. She was shocked to feel the wet heat building at her very core from his expert touch. How could he make her want him? How dare he even do this to her? How dare he put her in this kind of compromising position?

She clawed at his shirt as she removed it roughly from his body. If she was going to hell, it might as well be all the way. Her nails dug viciously into his back and he winced with the enjoyment of her abuse. Yes, she wanted and needed Damon but she didn’t have to admit it to him. As he deftly unbuttoned her blouse, he reveled in the fact that she was no longer resisting him. Even though she still feigned a lack of interest, he now knew better.

She felt him pinching her breasts roughly and she kissed him to cover up the telltale moan that might give her away. She wrapped her legs possessively around his waist and then hated herself for giving in so easily.

“I still hate you” she whispered into his ear as her lips trailed down his Adam’s apple.

“I know you do…” he purred seductively.

He hid his knowing smirk within her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. He pulled her to the couch and there he continued undressing her. He had wanted her for so long but this was beyond what he’d ever imagined she’d let him get away with. She was confused and he was all too happy to take advantage of this indecision.

As Damon positioned himself between her thighs, Elena stared at him with bitter contempt. Again, she asked herself how she could be doing this. How could she be hurting Stefan like this? How could she want them both? She was angry with herself more than she was with Damon; it was just so much easier to blame him. She arched her hips up as he entered her. Damon let out a gasp of surprise at her compliance. As he moved within her, she sunk her nails again into his flesh. He moaned with pleasure as he trailed kisses down her neck and between her breasts.

“Damn it Damon… I hate you.” she moaned out as she felt her climax rising from within.

He slowed down just a bit, teasing and taunting her body. She let out a needful groan and he quickened his pace, feeling his own orgasm finally taking over. In the aftermath, he kissed her tenderly, forcing her to face what had just happened between them.

“You don’t hate me Elena. You only wish you could…”


End file.
